Uninspired
by Brazinha
Summary: POV, Songfic, Shounen ai, yaoi, Duo e Heero. Viajando de carro.. Para encontrar um só destino! XD


**Uninspired**

Took a drive up the coast for the first time,

Where the cities are few and far between,

Found redemption, the street signs bury my name,

And direction, the last thing on my mind.

Duo POV 

Eu ando um tanto... Estranho...

Ultimamente eu ando fazendo umas viagens inesperadas... Pra onde? Nem eu sei.

Duo Maxwell... Capitão da primeira divisão do preventers... E eu estou apaixonado.

Só que não é tão fácil assim... Eu sou um ex-piloto gundam...Que está apaixonado por um cara...E esse cara não é nada mais, nem nada menos, que a pedra de gelo, Ms. Yuy!

Oh... Agora você sentiu a gravidade da coisa, não é?

Eu ando nessas crises. Crises do tipo: Eu simplesmente saio do trabalho e corro por aí sem rumo.

Ultimamente é como as estradas chamassem por mim... Meu deus... Eu preciso de uma terapia urgente! Vou até pedir o numero do psiquiatra da Une... O cara conseguiu tirar a dupla personalidade dela! Tem que ser muito bom pra conseguir isso não é?

Bom... Vamos ver onde eu vou parar dessa vez... A cada dia que passa parece que a minha cidade está tão perto e tão longe das outras... É tão estranho... Melhor eu tomar meus calmantes.

Hum... Cadê? Cadê? Droga! Só tem o azul... E olha que o azul é o mais fraco... Ah vai esse mesmo.

Cause i fell once again for believin',

And in faith i began to drive,

I left my home, to search for a feelin',

That i lost, well it must have died,

it must have died.

Heero POV 

O que diabos eu estou fazendo agora na estrada? Definitivamente tem algo errado comigo.

Eu estou casado com Relena há um dia... E já estou desesperado para ir embora?

Onde está o meu controle? Onde está o meu maldito controle que eu tinha na guerra?

Pensando bem... Eu o perdi... Mas como eu o perdi? Ah sim... Eu me lembro...

Havia um cara... Maxwell... O piloto do 02.

Esse cara acabou com o meu treinamento.

O pior de tudo, é que ele não fez nada demais... Alem de virar meu amigo...E agora...Eu sinto essa necessidade de ver ele... E falar meus problemas... Claro ele é meu melhor amigo... Então isso é absolutamente normal, não é?

Bem... Acho que não...

Eu estou tento um...Sentimento tecnicamente inusitado e totalmente promiscuo por ele...

Em palavras simples...

Eu o amo.

Ta... Eu sei que é tarde demais... Eu sei que o dispensei quando ele veio até mim, dizer que me amava.

Mas... Será que se eu tentar... Pode dar certo? Não seria ilógico fazer isso, seria?

Eu preciso parar com isso... Eu estou começando a ficar louco... Estou pensando com os meus dois lados. O soldado perfeito e o humano.

Só sei de uma coisa. Eu preciso acha-lo.

Cuz I've been feelin' uninspired,

Battered and broken, tired

Cuz there's many things i never learned

or even decided, if im ready to serve.

**Duo POV**

Ow ow... Minha cabeça ta girando... E eu estou vendo duas estradas... Será que eu tomei calmante mesmo?

Por que diabos eu estou pensando no passado, sendo que eu tomei calmante? Perai... Na caixa dizia... Tomar um a cada dez minutos ou dizia a cada 10 horas?

Fuck. Eu estou realmente cansado... Olhinhos! Olhinhos! Se mantenham abertos!

Não... Por que eu estou pensando naquele dia? NAQUELE MALDITO DIA? a chorar... Aquele desgraçado do Heero!

Eu passei anos sem chorar, e agora eu passo quase todos os dias fazendo isso!

Eu queria ter aprendido com o Padre Maxwell a ser ajuizado. A ver os limites da vida... A ter paciência... Eu queria ter aprendido a viver como um padre... Ah sim! Por que aí eu não ficaria sonhando com a bunda do heero todo o santo dia! Ou como a voz dele seria sexy gemendo o meu nome e pedindo por mais.

Meu deus! Eu preciso de um calmante! Onde está? Onde está? Ué... O vidro já acabou...? Mas não tinham trinta comprimidos? Ah! Quem se importa!

É numa hora dessas que eu penso... Que daria qualquer coisa agora para estar no lugar da Relena... Bom... Não no corpo dela... Já que eu sou mais lindo e gostoso que ela.

Mas queria estar com Heero, sabe?

No comecinho da guerra eu pensei que quando eu estivesse livre de tudo aquilo, eu abriria minha mente, me casaria, teria filhos e viveria feliz para sempre!  
Eu até tentei viver com a Hilde no ferro velho.

Mas então minha vida mudou completamente. Foi quando eu me dei conta que estava apaixonado pelo Heero. E também descobri, que o que eu queria mesmo era ter uma família. Ou simplesmente alguém para passar os anos da minha vida...

Nossa... Isso soou tão cafona.

Eu só sei que estou mais do que pronto para servir... Quer dizer... Comandar... Quer dizer... Casar!

Meu deus! Eu quero me casar com aquele Heero Yuy!

Fallin' asleep in the back of my car,

Who's have believed i could get this far

And all of my friends, lost their defence,

It doesn't make much sense,

But i don't need sense Heero POV 

Tem alguma coisa queimando... E pelo cheiro... Fumaça? Droga!

Parei o carro para checa-lo. Infelizmente constatei que o motor estava quebrado.

Era o fim pra mim...

O pior que eu estava numa estradinha de L2, no meio do nada.

Grande Heero Yuy! Por que diabos eu estou aqui? Melhor eu pegar o meu laptop e contactar Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei.

Ah! Sim! Sim! Estou voltando a pensar calculadamente como antigamente! Sinto-me tão bem depois disso.

Es que uma coisa que eu gostaria de ter continuando do meu treinamento, era ser extremamente aberto a qualquer falha, e saber solucionar.

Nesse exato momento. Estou pensando no quanto eu fui estúpido por não ter trazido nenhum meio de comunicação comigo.

Como diria o Maxwell: "Eu estou fudido". E como estou... Droga... Estou pensando naquele cara de novo...Afinal de contas...Quando isso vai parar?

Hum... Que horas devem ser? Acabei dormindo na traseira do carro. E... eiii...De quem é esse outro carro? Tudo bem... Se for algum bandido é só pegar uma arma e...

Droga... Acabei de me lembrar que Relena me fez me livrar dela...

_**Nota mental para mim mesmo: comprar uma arma nova.**_

Bom... Eu preciso resolver isso como um soldado! E é o que eu vou fazer.

Aproximo-me devagar. O homem está dormindo dentro do carro. Parece que não me notou.

Um ataque surpresa agora deixaria o inimigo sem saber o que fazer. É exatamente isso...

Devagar...Devagar...Devagar e... Duo?

Perai... Isso é verdade ou a minha mente está diluída?

Será que eu estou ficando louco? Será que pensar tanto em Duo me levou á uma psicose temporária progressiva?

Heero Yuy. Pare de pensar como soldado! Você não é mais um soldado perfeito! Tente pensar como um ser humano.

Então... Se eu pensar como um ser humano... Eu poderia dizer que isso é o destino?

Ah...Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não preciso que isso faça sentido. Eu vou até lá e falar para ele tudo o que tenho que falar!

Cuz I've been feelin' uninspired,

Battered and broken, tired

Cuz there's many things i never learned

or even decided, if im ready to serve.

Duo POV 

Merda... Aqueles calmantes me fizeram ter um baita sono... E eu tive que parar para dormir... E agora eu estou...?

Deixe-me ver... A 100 milhas de... Green Far? O que diabos é isso? Uma fazendinha de maconha?

Onde diabos eu estou afinal?

Calma Duo! Calma Duo! Respire fundo... Focalize o seu centro... Pense com calma... Olhe mais uma vez para o lado... Você vai ver... Que a um metro tem um hotel luxuoso com tudo pago para você.

Agora é a hora de eu abrir os olhos e ver... Heero?

MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? O QUE DIABOS HEERO ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Meu deus! Pensar em Heero está me fazendo mal! Claro que Heero não está aqui! Ele está aproveitando o casamento em um lindo Labrador chocolate passeando pela sala!Ele não pode estar aqui... Ele está casado com Relena... Logo eles devem estar...

PORRA NENHUMA! ELE TEM QUE ESTAR AQUI SIM! ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR FAZENDO ISSO COM ELA! POR QUE ELE É MEU!

Oh my god! No way! Eu estou louco?

Duo...

Heero o que você está fazendo aqui?

Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu que pergunto!O que você está fazendo aqui?

O que responder agora? O que responder? Eu posso ser sincero, não? Ó sim Duo Maxwell... Heero Yuy vai achar totalmente normal, vc ter saído de carro, ter andando quase meio estado pelo simples fato que você queria vê-lo. E ele nem vai te dar um soco.

-Eu...Eu...Bom...Resolvi tomar um ar...

Mas o que diabos eu estou falando? Droga...Esses malditos calmantes estão afetando o meu cérebro. Só pode ser isso!

Took a drive up the coast for the first time,

Where the cities are few and far between,

Found redemption, the street signs bury my name,

And direction, the last thing on my mind.

Heero POV 

-E pra tomar um ar você precisou vir parar nesse fim de mundo?

O que diabos eu estou falando? Eu tecnicamente fiz o mesmo não é? Eu sai de L1 pra pensar sobre ele... E no meio do caminho eu...Decidi falar com ele.

Sem o meu controle... Eu definitivamente estou virando um cara patético.

-Olha quem fala... O que você está fazendo aqui no meio da estrada?

Um ponto para o Maxwell. Mas... Agora o que eu respondo? Vamos lá Heero... Seja o soldado perfeito que improvisa em situações de total desespero. Isso mesmo... Abra boca e diga algo no qual ele possa acreditar... um....dois...três e....

-O motor queimou...

Só isso? Por que eu não disse algo mais construtivo?

-Eu percebi... Quer uma carona?

Ora... Ora... Pelo menos a conversa está em meu favor... Agora eu posso improvisar e dizer o que eu tinha que dizer!

-Seria bom...

Peguei todos os meus documentos e outras coisas no carro, e me sentei no banco de acompanhante no carro de Duo. Até que era um carro bem confortável. Hum...Tem alguma coisa desconfortável aqui... O que é isso?

Levei a mão até minha bunda, pegar alguma coisa que me incomodava ali. Então eu vi um vidro de calmante vazio.

O Duo tomou tudo isso? Por que ele tomou esse vidro todo?

Ele já está dirigindo... E...Fumando? Dês de quando ele fuma?

-O que foi? Por que ta me olhando com essa cara?

Ele parece horrível. Parece cansado de alguma coisa... E eu estou me sentindo estranhamente responsável.

-Duo... Dês de quando você fuma?

-Dês do seu casamento.

Ta...Aquela resposta me chocou alem da conta. Mas... Hey... Aquilo poderia, no lógico, significar que ele ainda me ama... Ou não??

-Duo... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa...

-Não... Ms. Yuy. Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Eu conheço esse tom de voz... Corram todos... Shinigami está de volta.

Cuz I've been feelin' uninspired,

Battered and broken, tired

Cuz there's many things i never learned

or even decided, if im ready to serve.

-Sabe Heero... Eu demorei muito pra admitir uma coisa há mim mesmo... E agora... Eu vou admiti-la para você... – Duo disse nervoso.

-O que? – Heero olhou de canto, os olhos de Duo se estreitando, até que ficaram surpresos.

-FUCK!

-Você quer admitir isso pra mim?

-Não, Heero!O motor do carro morreu!

-Como assim?

-Estamos ferrados, droga!

Um momento de silencio pairou pelo ar. Heero e Duo deixaram uma atmosfera pesada cair em cima deles.

-Você não vai falar nada? – incrivelmente quem falou a primeira coisa, foi Heero.

-Por que falaria? Eu estou irritado com isso... E sem vontade de rir...

-Mas era sempre você que...

-SIM! ERA SEMPRE EU! EU SOU O CARA QUE NÃO SENTE PORCARIA NENHUMA! QUE ESTÁ SEMPRE SATISFEITO COM TUDO! QUANDO TUDO TÁ ERRADO, MAXWELL ESTÁ FELIZ COMO UM BOBO DA CORTE! NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ espera de mim, Heero? – A voz de Duo diminuiu num sussurro. Ele soluçou as ultimas palavras.

Heero se assustou com o que vira. Duo havia se exaltado. Tudo bem que o americano tinha os dias insuportáveis dele. Mas ele estava... Frustrado e... Chorando?

O fato de que nunca vira o americano chorando, alertou Heero de uma coisa, que ele sempre havia percebido. Uma mascara. Duo sempre esteve com ela. Heero sabia disso, mas de alguma forma. O americano ajudava-o com aquela mascara. Mas o soldado perfeito nunca mesmo havia parado para pensar de o quanto aquilo machucava Duo.

Suspirando, Heero virou-se para Duo.

-Me desculpe.

-Você não precisa... Eu me descontrolei...

-Não... Você está certo... Eu ignorei essa sua mascara... Essa mascara que você sempre se martiriza pelas coisas... Mas Duo... Você nem sempre tem culpa das coisas... E... Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

-Heero... Não diga isso de novo...

-O que?

-Que você gosta de mim...

-Mas... –Heero não entendeu o que Duo quis dizer com aquilo. A insegurança tomou conta do soldado perfeito. Dizer ou não dizer? Es a questão mais difícil que Heero já havia sofrido.

-Não diga que gosta de mim... Nem diga que me odeia...

-Duo...

-Eu não posso, mas te ver, Heero... No entanto...Todos os dias do trabalho, eu insisto em sair de casa... E simplesmente correr com o carro... Como se eu tivesse chances de te ver... Dês daquele dia que vc anunciou o noivado com a Relena...E então tudo desabou... Tudo ficou diferente... As coisas realmente pioraram quando você se casou...

-Duo...

-Eu não consigo dormir direito... Eu não consigo comer direito... Eu não consigo trabalhar direito... Eu estou tomando calmante como se fosse água! E a maioria deles não faz mais efeito comigo. Eu até estou pensando em freqüentar o mesmo psiquiatra da Une! Heero eu estou entrando em um colapso nervoso!Eu não sei o que fazer mais da minha vida!

-Não tem jeito.

Heero se aproximou de Duo, segurando no queixo dele e beijando nos lábios rosados.

O americano tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto

-Heero... Por que você me beijou?

-Porque eu queria que você me ouvisse! E só vi um jeito de faze-lo.

-Então...O que ia me dizer?

-BAKA!

-Por que você está me xingando? Eu só estou perguntando o que você queria me dizer!

-Você é um baka mesmo! Será que não percebeu?

-Tá me chamando de burro?

-não Duo... O que você acha que eu estou fazendo em L2, no meio de uma estradinha?

-Eu também me perguntava isso quando lhe encontrei...

-Duo... Eu precisava te ver...

-Do que está falando, Heero? Eu não estou te entendendo...

-Eu vim até aqui... Por que precisava dizer que estou pensando em você a cada hora que se passa... Eu sempre pensei em você, Duo! E Tentei de tudo para esquece-lo...

-Não me venha com essa, Heero! Até parece que eu vou acreditar! Você até transou com ela!

-O casamento não foi consumado completamente...

-O que?

-Eu deixei um pedido de divorcio na mesa dela...

-Mas Heero...

-Aishiteru...

Duo olhou indignado para Heero de novo.

-Como é? Por que você diz todas essas coisas e depois me xinga?

-Er... Do que eu te xinguei?

-Dessa coisa em japonês!

-Mas Duo...

-Você não gosta de mim! Você gosta de me xingar! Mas eu não vou mais aceitar isso! Pode dizer o que isso significa!

-Eu te amo...

-Não vai me subornar com suas palavras!

-Mas Duo é isso que significa...

-Eu te amo?

-É...

-Heero como se diz eu te amo também?

-Aishiterumo...

-Então... Aishiterumo, Hee-chan...

Duo sorriu, indo abraçar Heero. E agora seu namorado. Olhou para a cara do japonês.

-O que foi?

-Não me chame desse jeito...

-Que jeito?

-De Hee-chan...

-Mas eu vim o chan em um mangá e achei tão legal!

-Aff...Duo no baka!

Duo abraçou Heero com força.

-Meu Hee-chan...

-DUOO!

Obs: É assim que a história termina... Duo e Heero ainda estão no meio da estrada esperando por um reboque! '


End file.
